ABSTRACT ? MOLECULAR AND TRANSLATIONAL IMAGING CORE The Molecular and Translational Imaging Core (MTIC) provides Lurie Cancer Center (LCC) members with multi- modal imaging capabilities that support their cancer research by enabling users to apply advanced imaging technologies to their preclinical and clinical studies. The ability to track injected or engrafted cells, administered agents, and tumor growth and metastasis in a non-invasive fashion is an invaluable tool in the development and testing of new diagnostic and therapeutic agents that can improve patient care. The MTIC has sites on both the Evanston and Chicago campuses. Instrumentation that is available to users at one or both sites includes MRI, PET/CT, SPECT/CT, and IVIS (fluorescent, bioluminescent and near infrared optical imaging). The MTIC provides expert staff in each of these modalities and allows investigators to apply the most appropriate imaging methods to their cancer studies. The MTIC collaborates closely with other LCC core facilities, including the Developmental Therapeutics Core, the Flow Cytometry Core, and the Mouse Histology and Phenotyping Core. During the most recent reporting period, MTIC scientific and technical staff provided support to 45 LCC users, 43 of whom had peer-reviewed funding. The scheduled installation of a radiochemistry production facility on the Chicago campus, and plans by the MTIC to offer additional, state-of- the-art imaging modalities during the next CCSG cycle, will further increase the value of this facility to Lurie Cancer Center members.